


The Caffrey Box

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Secrets, caffrey box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: So we know that Mozzie swept the Burke´s house in ‘Bad judgement’, but what if he found more than he bargained for?





	The Caffrey Box

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Skeletons in the closet’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

After swiping the downstairs rooms, Elizabeth, Mozzie and Jones moved upstairs. Jones is amuzed by Neal´s strange little friend, but was also warily of him. Elizabeth seems to genuinely like the odd little man. The have been going through the different rooms, removing stuff here and there to get better access to find bugs. Once they are in the Master bedroom, Mozzie gestures that he wants to scan the closet. It is filled with boxes and they need to be checked. He lift one of the boxes, but it is more heavy and then he expected. ‘I got it.’

‘Thank you.’

‘All right. Whoa. Old investigation?’

‘Uh. More like Peter's surveillance photos. I used to work as an assistant manager at an art gallery. There was a theft, and Peter was the lead investigator.’

Mozzie raises his eyebrows, seriously, the suit used government resources to  stalk his future wife? And they say he is crazy for distrusting the government bodies. He studies Elizabeth, but it is clear she is telling the truth.  Interesting, something to file away. Knowledge like that may come in handy in the future.

‘You were a suspect?’

‘I was a witness. But he wanted to know if I had a boyfriend.’

‘More like add you to the list of corporate, government. I mean, how charming.’

‘He kept droning on about this Italian restaurant but didn't have the courage to ask me out. So I-- Well, I gave him a hint.’

‘Misappropriating FBI resources to follow a girl. It's been known to happen. The suit is sly.’

It makes him think. He has seen Peter looking at Neal. What if…

‘He's a bit of a bad boy.’

Mozzie rolls his eyes. Does she really believe that? Man, the suit is as straight as they get. Was he ever a boy? Does he even know the definition of the word fun?

‘And what is that box?’

‘No idea, I guess some other stuff.’

Something is off in her voice and it immediately triggers Mozzie´s suspicion.

‘Let me make sure that there are no bugs in there, since it is clearly a box that isn´t opened much. No better hiding place.’

‘Wait, I…’

Elizabeth hears the front door open and is distracted for a moment. Mozzie quickly opens the box and is shocked. The box is filled with Neal. Well of course not Neal, but Neal is the subject of everything in the box, reports, stuff he hasn´t seen in some time and pictures, but not your regular surveillance pictures. He recognizes pictures of Neal on a yacht, naked. He even remembers that job, it was at the Côted’Azur.

‘Ahem. What's going on here?’

Mozzie quickly closes the box and makes sure it looks like he is checking Elizabeth´s box.

‘Oh, we were just wrapping up for the night.’

‘"We," huh? What are you, a team now? Will you be finishing up soon?’

He needs to check out that box more. He needs time, he needs to stall.

‘Oh, I'll need a few more days. The downstairs is clear, but the upstairs is still a potential minefield.’

‘So you're telling us that we shouldn't sleep in our own bedroom?’

‘Do either of you talk in your sleep?’

‘No.’

‘He does.’

‘Jones, drive him home.’

‘Oh, nice try, Suit. Nice try. Haversham out.’ Like he would even let himself be driving home by a suit. But the Caffrey box…, this is something he will need to check out better and talk to Neal about.  

What if Peter is some psycho going after Neal? And why was Elizabeth so defensive, she must know what is in that box… He will need to find out what is going on in Casa di Burke.


End file.
